One Last Time
by Periantari
Summary: Frodo's last conversations with the ones that mean the most... How did Frodo break the news of his departure to his loyal cousins? Are Merry and Pippin ready to let go? CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP! )
1. Default Chapter

ONE LAST TIME 

_The time was ripe, the arrangements ready; tomorrow would be the day that Frodo Baggins would leave Middle-Earth forever._

_1421 Sept. 21st_

Chapter 1 

For a moment, he just stood there, admiring the beauty of the Shire, how the setting sun had illuminated the hills in touches of bright yellow. The trees swayed gently to the gentle billowing autumn wind. The mallorn that had replaced the Party tree could be seen far left from where he was standing. The Shire had been his home forever, and h he would miss it terribly.

But how could he part with familiarity? How could he leave the land that he had lived in all his life and venture into the unknown? How could he leave dear Sam, Merry, and Pippin who had gone to the ends of the world for him? How could he leave his beloved Shire, leave Middle-Earth forever, go into the sea into the Undying Lands where only legend and myth had talked about? How did it come to this?

Tears started to form in his eyes at the seriousness of his final decision, but he knew that there was no was no other way of peace. _He knew only that this hard decision would serve him best in the long run._

His bi-annual illnesses had not only been a sign that things would never be the same again, but it was also taxing on his strength and resilience to the evil the Ring had wrought upon him. He still desired the wretched thing that consumed him at the bitter end. The Ring still called to him even though it had been destroyed in the very fires in which it had been made. Feeling the horrible chain that held on to the most evil thing in Middle-Earth smote upon his chest like it was still there, he felt that evil power still hang over him tangibly, possessing him, haunting him, and mocking him at his failure to do what he intended to do when he was formally entrusted the Ring at the Council of Elrond.

The scars on his shoulder and neck, the whip-weal across his left side, the place where his left middle finger had once been, the evil memories that surfaced --- they all served as reminders of his Quest, that he had been the one sacrificed for the greater good of Middle-Earth.

These signs of being defeated could not be banished from his mind. He could not let go of the guilt that he still held in claiming the Ring; he could not stand his own thoughts of desiring it. The thoughts of It were the greatest burden that haunted him every second.

He sighed deeply and a great weariness came over himÉ

Sitting down next to the great mallorn, Frodo pulled up his knees and let the gentle wind caress his soul. Tears flowed down from his eyes forming traces upon his delicate cheeks. Memories of the Quest flooded him, and he couldnÕt escape the horrible guilt and sorrow that sought to swallow his soul.

Trying to rid of himself some of his feelings of unworthiness, he turned West, and then inexplicably at that time of despair, a warm, soothing wind blew upon his dark curls, and Frodo felt only an unforeseen peace emanate from within his soul. __

Involuntarily, he fingered the jewel that Arwen had given him on his neck and a sense of calm touched upon him as thoughts of inadequacy and shame were gradually replaced with thoughts of hope. A sense of calm and optimism surfaced once more, stronger than it had ever been.

He did what he could for Middle-Earth. Did he not deserve healing and happiness? So much was gained through those who have lost, but then again is there ever such thing as a happy ending?

Frodo brushed his hair away from his face, and the tears away from his eyes. Holding his hand upon the white jewel, he stood up defiantly facing the East towards the rapidly darkening sky.

He would not be defeated. The Shadow would not claim his soul, and he will not succumb to a lifetime of sorrow and guilt. He would take ArwenÕs gift of passage into the West and hope for comfort in the unknown.

ÒTo the Sea, to the seaÉÓ he whispered to himself over and over, trying to rid himself of the doubt and fear that accompanied the feeling that this decision might ultimately be the one of most promise.

Frodo stayed for a while by the great mallorn with his left hand on the trunk and his right hand on ArwenÕs precious gift. The sun had set even further down now, and Hobbiton was peacefully still and lay in the shadow of the sunset. Frodo closed his eyes and thought about the dream he had at BombadilÕs house almost three years ago, about the curiosity he had felt of going to a place where no hobbit had gone before. He tried to imagine the salty smell of the sea. Legolas said that there were seagulls and that the sea was a wonderful, enchanting place. Perhaps he would know alsoÉ very soon.

ÒMr Frodo, sir? Are you all right?Ó

Startled, Frodo broke out of his thoughts and regaining his composure, turned around to see SamÕs hand on his shoulder and Sam gazing at him curiously and full of concern.

ÒI didnÕt hear you comingÉ youÕre becoming quite a sneak like Pippin, arenÕt you Sam? Frodo tried to force the brightest smile he could muster.

SamÕs questioning hazel eyes were apparent for he knew that there was something amiss, but he did not feel it was time to question. He smiled wryly and said, ÒBegging your pardon, but itÕs time for dinner. Rosie has cooked up something special today. DonÕt know whatÕs the occasion and donÕt care to guess, but it smells so good that I cannot wait to have that mushroom pie!Ó said Sam.

Frodo smiled to his dearest friend, ÒOf course, IÕll be coming back shortly. The meal sounds really good É Please give me a moment. IÕll be there in five minutes.Ó

Sam nodded, put an arm to FrodoÕs shoulder for a moment, gazed into his masterÕs bright blue eyes, but said nothing. He left his master to look at the Shire for one last time.

How much he would miss Sam he could not start to fathom, but he knew that Sam was strong and can deal without him. Rosie was there, Elanor provided merriment and good cheer, and more children would come for Sam. ÒSam was meant to be whole; along with Merry and Pippin, they will make sure that the Shire will flourish for generations to come.Ó Frodo thought.

Frodo walked slowly towards Bag End making sure to encapsulate the peaceful image of the Shire in his heart and mind forever.

To Be Continued...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TolkienÕs characters, and do not make any money off writing this. I love all of his characters, and just bothering them for the time being. =) 


	2. Chapter 2 Rosie

**Chapter 2**

Other than the gentle rustling of the trees by the wind, no discernible sounds were heard at Bag End half after midnight. Sam and Rosie had retired to their bedrooms adjacent to Elanor's at quarter to mid-night. Elanor had gone to bed far earlier than her parents and had been sleeping soundly for more than three hours. Low, muffled voices emanated from the room of Sam and Rosie, but slowly it dissipated to a whisper, then no sound came at all. 

All about the snug and comfortable hobbit-hole, it was all pitch dark save the small candle that illuminated the main hallway. Frodo always liked having that one candle there for he did not like how his bedroom was the closest to the door to... to the outside world. The path to the outside world which led East of the Shire and into a journey that had left a hole in his soul, seemingly never to be the same as before the journey. 

That was the reason why he did not go out much; the very air in the Shire itself was stifling at times, and even though the Ring had gone, the fell voices still seemed to pervade his mind, driving him into insomnia, leaving him in depression with the guilt of still having thoughts of desire for the one thing that he had sought to destroy. 

As he closed his bedroom door and surveyed his room and saw that all was in order for his departure the next day, he thought about how hard it had been to tell Rosie, Merry and Pippin the previous few days. The past day had been the same day he had told Rosie about his decision. He had met with Merry and Pippin the day before to give Merry an envelope of official documents that would authorize Samwise Gamgee as his heir.

Rosie had not taken the announcement as well as he had thought. Telling her might have been the same as it would have been if he had told Sam about the matter. His conversation with her echoed in his brain as he lay on his bed contemplating all the details of the conversation of that day. Her voice echoed in his head, as he lay awake, looking out his window at the stars in the sky.

"How can a simple hobbit of the Shire be allowed to sail over the great sea like elves are allowed? This is not right Mr. Frodo. You must stay in the Shire. This is your home. Sam and I will continue to help you and try to make you feel better. Truly, Bag End would not be the same without its master," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's sad enough for me, but what about poor Sam? Surely you can'tÉ" and her voice drifted as she saw Frodo's own eyes started to mist over.

Frodo put his hand on Rosie's shoulder and tried to explain even though that effort seemed to require more resolve and effort than he had realized, "I have been hurt, Rosie, my dear lass. And It continues to haunt me, in my dreams, even when I'm conscious. Every time I'm illÉ" Frodo paused and felt a shiver run down his back. He looked away, but continued in a steady voice, "I always get sucked back into that wretched and evil journey that I had willingly sacrificed my life for.

Frodo looked into Rosie's eyes and whispered, "Sam will be whole again; he will be happy. He was meant to be happy here in the Shire, with you, with Elanor, with the many more that will come. I can never measure up to him in terms of what he did for Middle-Earth and me; he certainly is the real hero. I am sure that he will continue to prosper in the Shire. 

As the fresh tears started to spill onto into her rosy cheeks, Rosie looked away and said with a wavering voice, "Are you sure you must go, though? Is there no other way for peace and healing? You _so_ deserve it, sir! I mean it also could not have helped when you wrote down everything in the Red BookÉ wouldn't that effort that you are going through have just made it even worse for you to look past the Quest and go on with life?

"Someone had to write down what had happened. The hobbits of the Shire must not forget what was sacrificed for peace. Future generations must know and understand at what cost freedom from Sauron and Saruman has been required. They will have to understand that great sacrifice is necessary if great things are to be achieved. I just feel sorry that I did not play my part till the end," Frodo's last words drifted to a whisper and he drooped down his head in shame.

"Oh master! You did more for Middle-Earth than they could've asked for! Cried Rosie in surprise. She had heard from Sam that Frodo did feel guilty for not destroying the Ring, but how it upset her to hear it from him herself. She held Frodo's cold hands and said, "It's just unfortunate that it has taken away so much of your hope and peace. It is not fair that you do not or could not stay here. You are the hero as well; please do remember how much energy and sacrifice you had put forth on the behalf of Middle-Earth. Don't underestimate yourself, Mr. Frodo. Please don't.

Rosie gave a big sigh and looked towards the West while holding on to Frodo's hands, caressing them gently. She tried to absorb what Frodo was telling her while thinking of some way to possibly dissuade Frodo, even though she knew in her heart that this was a choice that had already been decided.

Neither spoke for a while for they were at a loss for words.

Frodo didn't know what else to say to Rosie to make her understand his decision. Perhaps nobody could really understand. He had a hard time comprehending as well, but there was something in his heart that told him that this was the only way for peace. 

He was also surprised at her resolve that he was a "hero" of Middle Earth also. Perhaps Sam had put that into her mind. He had never felt heroic as being the Ring-Bearer and bearing the responsibility to carrying the despicable thing to Mount Doom; he knew that he would not have gone so far without Sam, and without Sam, he would've been dead by Shelob's treachery already. He shuddered at the thought of the gigantic spider.

Rosie cleared her throat and finally asked the question that was bothering her most, "You must tell SamÉ do you know when or how? 

Frodo was expecting this question and replied, "Yes, I will tell him when I leave with him to the Havens in two days. I have some things to give him before I leave Frodo paused for a moment but then continued; "I've decided to leave Bag End for him and you and all your children. Bag End is yours but please do not tell anyone yet, especially Sam. I must tell him myself when I leave. Frodo stopped and let this information sink into Rosie.

But Rosie was at a lost for words to say. All she could manage was to sink slowly to her knees and kneel down while giving Frodo's hand a gentle kiss. Her eyes were streaming with tears now for she still could not believe that her kind master was leaving everything he owned to her husband and was resolute in departing Middle-Earth forever. She still could not believe it, but the seriousness of Frodo's voice made her realize that this decision was final and that Frodo had meant every word that he had said. There seemed to be no other way. She was touched; she was upset, but she also felt very fortunate to acquire this fate.

"Oh silly lass, please get up and stop crying! Frodo lifted her up gently and tried to smile amidst his own tears. He was deeply touched by Rosie's emotion regarding this matter. "Take care of Sam. He loves you and Elanor very much. I've always believed that he's the best hobbit in the Shire and would be mayor many times. Take care of him, dear RosieÉ he really deserves the best.

Before Rosie could reply, Elanor's cries could be heard from the kitchen. Rosie immediately went forth from the kitchen but beckoned Frodo to follow her. Although her daughter was crying, she did not want to leave Frodo at that moment with this conversation hanging unfinished. She pulled Frodo along by the arm and reached her daughter's big room, which was furnished with light blue and pink baby furniture and things that Frodo had given them graciously. Frodo was such an integral part of their family. It was so hard to understand his choice and hard to let him go. 

But at that moment, Rosie picked up her little infant and smiling at her beautiful baby, she whispered to Elanor's ears, "It'll be all right, dear child, it'll be all right.

Taking these little comforting words as inspiration, she placed her free hand on Frodo's arm and looking into Frodo's eyes with a meaningful glance, she said, "Go where your heart tells you, Frodo. You'll always be in our hearts. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3 Merry and Pippin

Chapter 3 

Frodo continued to toss in his bed that night and finally decided to look out his window, so he could see how the moonlight shone upon the Shire, naturally illuminating the features of the Shire. Not that the moon was overly bright, but it didn't make the place seem so dark. The Shire at night was always a tranquil place to behold, and he wanted to capture that scene in his mind permanently. 

Looking out the window made him think about his conversation with Merry and Pippin. Contemplating about that conversation with Rosie, he felt that he probably could have done a better job with telling his dear cousins. He had so much to think about and as he let his thoughts wander, he thought about the fond memories of his childhood, his fun and adventurous times with Merry and his other Brandybuck relatives at Brandy Hall. And then the silly Took came along when he was old enough, and Fredegar Bolger and Folco Boffin were always loyal friends he had good memories with. How he would miss their times at The Green Dragon and the Golden Perch, their adventures stealing mushrooms when they were younger, their pipe weed contests, and their great feasts at Yule and other holidays.

They all had been once so innocent, so oblivious of sorrow and pain. Now they all came out of the War differently: wiser, stronger, more mature, and enduring.

Frodo's thoughts turned to second lunch yesterday when he had given Merry documents that would authorize Sam to be the owner of Bag End starting the month of October. One set of documents was to be given to Sam ultimately, and an additional set was preferably to a "witness" to the appointment. Frodo did not know of any other way of making it obvious that he was departing from the Shire other than to give something that would solidify who the Master of Bag End would be. He thought that this meeting would be the last time he would see his beloved cousins.

Merry and Pippin were visiting Hobbiton because it was soon to be Frodo's birthday. He and Pippin were always traveling in between Buckland and Hobbiton and it wasn't easy to catch them, but Merry and Pippin always made time to eat and spend time with their dear cousin. 

The hobbits sat in a secluded corner of the Inn so that they could have privacy. Frodo had reserved that area because he did not want half the Shire to know of his impending departure. Frodo ordered the best foods from the menu and the best ale for what he thought would be the last meal he would have with Merry and Pippin. For the first half of their second lunch at the Inn of Hobbiton, they were just joking as usual and talking about the happenings of Merry and Pippin's active lives. 

Pippin told funny stories about how his family had reacted to him growing a few inches, while Merry revealed to them about his improving relationship with Estella Bolger, his potential wife. Pippin kept on teasing Merry and told Frodo how red Merry had become when Estella just appeared one day, catching Merry off-guard.

"Oh Frodo! You should've been there! I couldn't keep a straight face at the scene that I had to leave the room and crack up elsewhere! Estella just came with Freddy and caused quite a stir at the party at Bywater that other day. We didn't expect them to come, since it's pretty far from where they live, and Merry was so surprised at their arrival that he was stuttering through his whole conversation with her! He was as bad as Sam is with Rosie!" said Pippin laughing between bites of the roasted mushrooms he was eating.

"Oh stop it, Pip! Let me not remind you about Celadine at that other party, when you asked her to dance only to find out that she was married!" replied Merry with a wide mischievous grin. "At least I go for unmarried hobbit lasses," said Merry, nudging Pippin, as Pippin looked indignant and pretended to be hurt.  
  


"How would I have known? Heh, she seems too fine to be married with that plain Harry BlowfootÉ and you know, a dance doesn't hurt," Pippin replied, burping as he leaned back on his chair.

Frodo laughed. "I would be very surprised if any girl would like a hobbit who sits funny and burps whenever he feels like it! Amusing stories you tell! But let us not forget that crush you had in Brandy Hall though, MerryÉ though Pippin was too young to remember, I remember that one quite well." Frodo chuckled with the thought of that memory.

Frodo winked at Pippin and Merry looked in between them and said, "Oh well, I see how it is, you guys ganging up on a Brandybuck!" It was Merry's turn to pretend to look hurt, but that didn't' last for long as all three began to crack up.

"Oh you guys É are too much É Sometimes I cannot believe that you survived that journey as well as you didÉ Through Orcs and trolls and Ents, not to mention adverse conditions and fear at every moment É you guys are really something," Frodo said thoughtfully. "The Shire is lucky to have a Knight of Gondor and an Esquire for the Mark, lucky to have had you at the Battle of Bywater, lucky to have such fine, lively folk around 

"And we're lucky to have _you_, our cousin and the person who took up the fate of Middle-Earth willingly in his hands and succeeded in doing the impossible and saving all of us." Merry replied.__

Frodo looked away with this reply and felt his heartbeat accelerate and the memory of the loss of the Ring tugged at his semi-conscious. He had wanted the conversation to somehow lead back to the Quest and how he felt, but had not expected undeserved praise. Even now, he didn't quite know how to break the news to them. How would they take it? Would they understand? 

"What troubles you, Frodo?" asked Pippin, sensing the sudden tension and seeing Frodo's changed expression. "Out with itÉ we know that you are not yourself at timesÉ we _see_. We know you have something to tell us. Tell us how we can help you in whatever wayÉtell us how you still feel from that É journey.

Frodo looked at his younger cousin in awe, amazed at his quick wit and perception. He looked at Merry too and saw that he, too, looked upon Frodo with curious eyes full of expectation of an explanation.

"Frodo Baggins, you do not treat us to a feast randomly without having something important to say! Look at this mealÉ almost everything from the menu! And the finest ale there is too!" Merry exclaimed. Now ---

But before Merry could finish his sentence, Frodo thrust the brown concealed envelope into Merry's hands.

"What is this?

But before Merry could open it, Frodo looked at both of them with commanding eyes, took their hands and said, "Promise me that you'll take care. Promise me that you will live up to your names. Be a good Master of Buckland, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and you, a great Thain of Tookland, Peregrin Took. Continue to be the great people that you are, but do not let popularity mask the essence of your humble souls that Shirefolk must retain. Do not let the Shire forget what the costs had been to achieve such victory. Let them _remember_É" Frodo's voice drifted because he did not know how to continue without hinting to his upcoming departure from Middle-Earth É _could_ he tell them?

Merry recovered first from this sudden outburst by Frodo and said, "What _exactly_ are you saying, Frodo? Why this sudden declaration?" He looked down at the brown envelope and then at Frodo, trying to make the connection.  
  


Frodo replied, "It will all be clear soonÉ but please promise me that you will give these to the Mayor as soon as possible. They're important for we don't want Bag End to fall in the wrong hands, now do we?" Frodo smiled wryly and stood up. 

"What are you talking about, Frodo? You _live _and _own_ Bag End! Always have and always willÉ I don't understand," said Pippin in a slow and quiet voice.

"Unless he relinquishes it to another hobbit, that is," Merry's eyes glared at Frodo, and at that moment Merry and Frodo's eyes locked and an unforeseen understanding materialized between them. Thoughts seem to go telepathically between them:

_"But why, Frodo?_

_"You know why, my wise Brandybuc kÉ I will be leaving soon É you know there will never be real peace for me anymore É you knew ever since those days in Minas Tirith._

_" How are you leaving? With the Elves through the Grey Havens?_

Frodo gave a quick nod with tears forming in his eyes. He could not say anything without feeling regret and sorrow at the choice that he had to make for his sake and not anyone else's.

Pippin looked confusedly between cousins and cried, "What's going on? Frodo are you really giving up Bag End? My dear hobbit, what's wrong?" asked Pippin anxiously as he put his right hand on Frodo's arm. "What can we do to help you? What drastic changes are you thinking of? Pippin's voice trailed off, as he finally began to piece things together.

Merry was still in a state of shock, even though he felt that this had been coming for quite some time. He had overheard what Elrond said that last day in Rivendell before they left for the Shire: _For about this time of the year, when the leaves are gold before they fall, look for Bilbo in the woods of the Shire_." *** He had kept this to himself but had always wondered about the significance of these words. Frodo never mentioned this, and Merry knew better than to ask; but Merry always had known about Frodo's bi-annual illnesses, his lessened participation in the happenings of the Shire, and his moodiness and preference to being alone. He and Pippin talked with Sam more than Frodo knew. The cousins knew how Frodo was behaving, how the Quest and the Ring's effect on him had a stronger hold on him than anyone else. But they did not foresee Frodo leaving Middle-Earth with the Elves. 

Frodo's face always seemed to show a shadow of the past. Even though he laughed and smiled, if one looked into the depths of his blue eyes, one could see the lasting pain, sorrow, rageÉ _agony_. The signs were all there. It couldn't be clearer.

Looking in between cousins and registering the somber mood and making the connections between all Frodo's words, Pippin gave an audible sigh, cupped his face with his hands and finally asked the obvious questions, for he did not know how to start to inquire, "So you're leaving Middle-Earth? Is this what all this is about?

Frodo nodded, holding his cup with both his hands. He shuddered as he saw his missing middle right finger, and then a mixture of thoughts of rage and desire for the Ring surfaced, and he looked away towards the window so that Merry and Pippin could not see his pained expression.

Merry noticed the look of pain in Frodo's eyes, and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, but did not find any words to say.

Whether it was disbelief, despair, sadness or a mixture of many emotions of sorrow, all three hobbits did not speak for a while and were busy with their own thoughts.

Pippin could not understand this decision, did not know how Frodo could leave Middle-Earth. He had so many questions about this but he did not know how to start asking his beloved cousin about this sudden rash decision. Though Pippin knew about the post-traumatic feelings that Frodo had to endure, he could not bear to think about life without Frodo. At that moment, Pippin did not _want_ to understand. 

Merry cleared his throat, and opposite of what he wanted to ask, he asked, "Frodo, are you sure?

Frodo nodded and replied in a slow and steady voice, "Yes I am sure that I am going to leave for the Grey HavensÉI've been granted passage by the Elves. I have been too deeply hurt by the Quest É I'm constantly haunted by _It. _He continued steadily, "The memories never stopÉ the illnesses in March and October increase in intensity every year. It doesn't want me to forget; it doesn't want me to let go. After all that has been done, nothing is the same anymore.

Merry nodded in feigned comprehension, but felt tears forming in his eyes. There was one last question he had to ask while still in a state where he could still coherently form sentences É "Does Sam know?

Frodo looked down upon the floor as he thought how painful it would be for Sam to find out the last day. But nothing could be helped with that. He knew Sam. He knew that with more time, Sam would convince Frodo not to goÉ and already seeing the pained expressions of Rosie, Merry and Pippin, he couldn't bear to spend more time with these long discussions. Sam would have to find out when he rode out with him in two days.

Turning to Merry he said, "No, Merry É I intend to ride out with him the day I leave. I will give him the Red Book as well as all that is needed for ownership of Bag End and its properties. It would be way too hard for me and him to have more than the necessary time É to say É goodbye." Frodo's voice drifted as he could say no more about the matter of finally having to tell his best friend about his decision.

Merry leaned back on his chair with a dull expression on his face. He could understand Frodo's desire to tell Sam last, but also sympathized Sam É Frodo meant the world to Sam, and this parting would be sorrowful indeed É for both sides É Merry knew Frodo and Sam's relationship transcended spoken words; there was never a master-servant relationship that had so much depth, friendship, and love as the relationship that Frodo and Sam shared. Tears formed in Merry's eyes at the magnitude of this decision and how this would so profoundly and emotionally affect each of them.

Listening to this, Pippin could stand no longer and began to sob. He could not help it É he did not mean to make a scene but --- FrodoÉ his dear, beloved cousin was leaving him. Frodo had always been there for him ever since his birth and treated him so well, made him feel special É all the time. His adventures, his wit, his story-tellingÉ so many characteristics of his eldest cousin that he would so sorely miss. Whimpering, he went over to Frodo and gave him a big hug, leaving tears on Frodo's coat.

Frodo hugged back fiercely, as all the memories with Pippin through the years came flooding back to him. His birth, the time he taught him how to smoke his first pipe weed, times at Tookland with his family. Feasts at the Green Dragon and subsequent drunken nights, teasing Pippin about his foolishness É oh how he would miss him he could not start to fathom.

Frodo managed to calm Pippin somewhat and composed himself enough to ask for the check, pay, and then subsequently lead his distraught cousins out of the Inn of Hobbiton.

They walked over to the great mallorn and Frodo said, "There are some things that I do not understand, that I do not expect to fully understandÉ some things that are not meant to have a Ôhappily ever after' attached to the end of a story. But I do not believe this to be the endÉ 

"Oh Frodo! I wish this not be the end of your time in Middle-Earth, but seeing how it is, reading all the signs seeing how it can never be the same again, I have no more to say. Merry gave Frodo a big hug as tears continued to slide down his cheeks. 

Frodo looked into the eyes of his practical and smart cousin, the future Master of Buckland, and remembered all the sweet memories at Brandy Hall with Merry before he left to live with Bilbo in Bag End. Merry had been the little brother that he never had. All the things he taught him, all the secrets they sharedÉ they were so much alike yet different. He would always remember those special times in Brandy Hall celebrating holidays with his family. His family had shown him so much kindness and care since his parents' deaths. As Merry got older, Frodo and he shared so much since they understood each other on a very deep and special level. 

The three cousins shared some last moments of speaking about the memories they shared together. They had so much to talk about and cherish, so much to keep in their hearts forever. Not minding the tears that were wept and the smiles that were shared, they talked well into the night and were loathe to part ways. And before they parted ways, the three cousins joined in a long embrace as they saw the stars twinkle, as if it were a signal that there could be peace once more, even though it seemed that much was sacrificed for the greater good for everyone. 

_***from Tolkien's Return of the King Book 6 Chapter VI Homeward Bound pg. 966 Houghton Mifflin One Volume Lord of the Rings _


End file.
